Katherine of Aragon was not a homewreaker
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: A KOA one-shot based on a youtube video to the song Homewreaker by Gretchen Wilson /watch?v 8-CSStW4HlE


I do not own The Tudors or the song 'Homewreaker' By Gretchen Wilson this one shot was inspired by a you tube video.

.com/watch?v=8-CSStW4HlE&feature=related

King Henry had had many affairs before this one Bessie Blount; Mary Boleyn and the list went on. Katherine did not know why her heart was breaking. After all she should be used to this shouldn't she? I mean after all she knew that it was a Kings nature, especially this King to have affairs with women. But something about this one was different.

This one was the lady Anne Boleyn, the Kings new conquest and Katherine's lady in waiting. She was different from the others; she refused to give in to the Kings demands. Like it or not this girl was a threat to Katherine, but of course Katherine was confident that she would give in soon enough I mean after all what did she hope to gain by this flirtation? Katherine, after all still had many years left to conceive a male heir, and even if God decided that it wasn't to be they still had Mary the one heir to the throne the apple of her fathers eye and her mothers precious Princess this Boleyn girl was one of many in a long line of soon to be mistresses and would go the same way as her sister had before her.

Well you're a real hot cookie with your new hairdo

_Your high heel boots and your credit card_

_Long Legs and a mini skirt_

_You know what works and you work it hard_

Still it hurt Katherine to have to put up with the whore. Even after all these years of practice she still had to grit her teeth and force her self to be pleasant to Anne and treat her no differently from her other maids, when the childish part of Katherine wanted to scream with rage and stamp her feet and demand her removal from court. She forced herself to think of her sainted mother Isabella who turned a blind eye to her fathers indiscretions and of little Mary it wouldn't do for her to see her mother The Queen Of England brawling like a common fishwife with some harlot who, as far as Katherine was concerned wasn't worth space she took up!

You smile like such a lady, innocent and sweet You drive the menfolk crazy but any girl can see your just a…

_Home wreaker_, Katherine said to herself silently, when after a few months later instead of the King getting his way with Anne and then tiring of her as Katherine had hoped she had still refused to give into him! Katherine had thought she couldn't get any lower when a few weeks later her courses began drying up. She then spent hours everyday on her knees praying to God that she was carrying a male heir for England but had soon discovered that she was beginning the changing of life. She was no longer fertile and meanwhile Anne's influence of the King and the court seemed to get stronger as the days went by.

Homewreaker I know what you're doin'

_You think you're gonna ruin what I got_

_Yeah you little go-getter I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get into messin' with my man you don't stand a chance_

_No you're just a homewreaker_

The situation was growing worse; Anne still refused to give into the King and to make matters worse when little Mary was at court for one of her rare visits. Anne ignored Mary completely and refused to show her the proper respect the Kings daughter demanded, Mary! A Princess of the blood being snubbed by a common harlot and whose father was little more than a farmer! What almost broke Katherine's heart was the fact that Henry didn't do anything to stop it and ignored Mary the entire time she was at court but Katherine and Infanta of Spain, Queen Of England and a Princess of the blood refused to scream and stamp her feet and cry out with rage after all that's what the harlot would do and there was no way that Katherine would shame herself and her daughter that way. Katherine comforted herself with the fact that because Henry was busy ignoring both his wife and his daughter it meant that Katherine got to spend more time with Mary than she usually did. Of course eventually even the most patient woman in the world gets tired of her husbands behavior. So when Mary left court, knowing that she couldn't talk to Henry directly, she decided to go straight to the source of the problem, Anne.

I'm sure you waited a long, long to find a man like mine but honey you're too late

_So before you go and make your move_

_Maybe you and me should get a few things straight_

_There's two ways we can do this, I'll let you decide_

_You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside you little…_

Homewreaker I know what you're doin'

_You think you're gonna ruin what I got_

_Yeah you little go-getter I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get into messin' with my man you don't stand a chance_

_No you're just a homewreaker_

After talking with Anne, Katherine was absolutely certain she wanted to denounce Katherine, as Queen and take the throne for herself and unfortunately one thing was abundantly clear, Anne wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

After she had her discussion with Anne the King had informed Katherine of his 'agonizing' decision to end their 20 year marriage, on the pretext that Katherine and Arthur Tudor's marriage was consummated, although this wasn't a laughing matter Katherine truly felt like laughing when the King had dared to suggest such a stupid thing! So the whore truly wanted to be Queen? Well then she had another thing coming because Katherine sure as hell wasn't giving up her crown and her daughters succession to the concubine! All just so Henry could have a 'legitimate' male heir Katherine and Henry both knew that whatever Henry wanted, whoever he lusted after next whether it be the Boleyn girl or someone else, they both knew in their hearts that Katherine Of Aragon would always be Queen Of England and Princess Mary the only legitimate clamant to the English throne.

So as a result of Henrys 'Great matter' Katherine spent many hours a day on her knees in prayer praying to God hoping that he would smite the wickedness, pride and ambition of the Boleyn family to save England, Mary and the King from the usurper. Katherine did this religiously even when she was sent away to a damp, smelly prison separated from her daughter and had to live with the fact that Anne Boleyn a pretender had her pretty little butt on Katherine's throne and had conceived a bastard daughter with the King! But still Katherine never swayed from her conviction that she was the Queen Of England or her 6 hours of daily prayer and mass 3 times a day she knew as God, as England and as Anne Boleyn knew that no matter who they sent to threaten her, or her daughter whether they broke with Rome or not that she would always be Queen no matter whether Henry had 10 sons by Anne they would always be illegitimate pretenders and not heirs to the throne of England.

Now honey I'm a Christian but if you keep it up

_I'm gonna go onto kickin your pretty little butt_

_Is that clear enough you little?_

_Homewreaker I'll teach you a lesson_

_If you get into messin with my man, you don't stand a chance_

_No you're just a homewreaker_

_Yeah, you're just a homewreaker_

_Homewreaker_

Even as Katherine was near to death, even as she accepted that she would never see her daughter or husband again. She was content, because today on the very day of her death she knew that Anne Boleyn would never have a son.

And no matter what she had done or said in her life no matter what lies she had told or how many great sins she had committed, Katherine was content because she knew in her heart that God would forgive her.

Because at least Katherine of Aragon, Infanta of Spain, Queen of England, and a Princess of the blood wasn't a homewreaker.

Dedicated to Katherine Of Aragon and Mary Tudor

"I know of no Queen save my mother, I will accept no Queen except my mother, but if my fathers mistress would speak on my behalf I would be grateful"

-Mary Tudor speaking to Anne Boleyn in The Tudors


End file.
